Freddie My Love
by midnightfarie
Summary: Bets are dangerous things, especially in the hands of Reid Garwin, and a girl named Freddie.
1. She's That Kind Of Girl

"Hey

"Hey!" Reid called out to a girl as she was leaving Prof. Davis's classroom. She stopped and looked back at him, shaking her head and laughing as he beckoned her with his index finger. She was a pretty girl, short with big boobs and big hips that definitely hadn't been there the year before. As Reid often said, the summer had been very kind to her. This comment, however, always earned a punch in the arm, because she was just as much of a jock as he was, and as far as she was concerned, boobs just got in the way. Her name was Winifred, but as everyone knew, calling her that gave her the right to kick some ass. Anyone who liked their faces in their current arrangement called her Freddie. She walked over to Reid, brushing her long black hair behind her ears.

"Hey," Reid said again, more quietly. The rest of the students had left the room and Prof. Davis was gathering up a few last things as he headed for the door.

"Hey." Freddie replied casually. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Reid replied. "Just bored."

Freddie rolled her eyes and took a step away from him.

"You called me over to tell me you're bored?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Reid replied, Freddie stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk away, but Reid caught her hips with his hands and turned her back around. Looking down at his hand placement, Freddie pushed him away, hard.

"Hey!" Reid complained.

"Hands off the merchandise." Freddie snarled jokingly.

Reid smiled and reached out and grabbed her butt, earning himself a slap.

"What can I say, I like the merchandise." Reid told her, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. Freddie knew better than to take him seriously, they were just friend. Freddie glared at him, venomously.

"What do you want Garwin?" She asked.

"Ouch, Garwin, I must of hit a nerve." Reid said playfully, "But, back to the point, School is getting way to boring."

"So?" Freddie asked, "School is always boring."

"Well, I think it's up to us to _liven _things up around here." Reid said mischievously.

"Meaning?" Freddie fished, he was almost to his point, she could tell.

"A bet." Reid whispered like it was a dirty secret. Freddie raised her eyebrows.

"A bet?" Freddie asked in a doubtful tone. Reid gazed down at her through his blond hair that hung, ever so casually, in his eyes.

"A bet." He confirmed. Freddie looked at him, mildly interested. What ever it was that Reid had in mind, she knew for a fact would cause her nothing but trouble, for trouble as she had long since learn was Reid Garwin's middle name.

"What did you have in mind?" Freddie asked despite her better judgment. Reid flashed her his dashing smile that still had the power to make her blush, not that she would tell him that. As far as Reid was concerned they were over, at least romantically. So, what was the use of dwelling in the past? No use, Freddie told herself.

"Something fun." Reid whispered with a grin. "I don't know about you, but unless someone does something to make it interesting around here again, I think I might just be bored to death."

Freddie grinned, "Yeah, and Davis's math class isn't helping much is it?"

Reid moaned in fairly unfeigned anguish. "Did you have to remind me?"

"That's what friends are for." Freddie assured him, a strange shadow crossed Reid's face, but it was gone so fast Freddie was sure she had imagined it.

"Back to the point." Reid said, smoothly changing subjects. "A bet, I think, is exactly what we need."

"Alright," Freddie whispered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Tyler" Reid began, "As I am sure you have noticed has quite a thing for you." Freddie nodded, there was no point in denying it, everybody could tell. "And unless I'm much mistaken, your friend, Ally, is it? Yes, Ally, I believe is quite _taken _with me."

"Wow, what an interesting fact," Freddie said sarcastically, "the point of all of this is?"

"I think we should see which of us can get the girl, or guy first." Reid said evilly.

"What do you mean by _get_?" Freddie asked.

"I think you have a pretty good idea."

Freddie only quirked her eyebrows in response, she hated Reid's dirty little mind.

"Do we have a bet?" Reid asked.

"I'm not that kind of girl." Freddie said harshly. Reid grinned widely.

"That's funny, cause if I'm remembering right, you're exactly that kind of girl."

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	2. Two Years Earlier

Two Years Earlier

They were always together, as far as anyone else knew they were just friends, but they weren't. They were much more. Sophomore year is hard for everyone. You think once you make it through the horror that is freshman year, you're going to be ok. Hardly. Once you finally make it through freshman year, you start tenth grade and suddenly you have to make a name for yourself. You're either a geek, or a jock and you must fit into one of these groups or else you're a social reject. Freddie and Reid were jocks, both excellent athletes, both with a passion for swimming. They became friends through their mutual need for each other. They both needed someone to confide in and they found each other.

Neither of them expected to fall in love, but somehow they did. It all started at Reid's house. They were curled up on the couch watching a movie and they started throwing popcorn at each other. One thing led to another and they to wrestle for the popcorn bowl, and then just wrestle. Then it happened. Reid pinned Freddie down and began to gloat at his success when suddenly Freddie stretched up and kissed him. It had been an impulse. She hadn't planned for it to happen, but led to an amazing summer. They both fell in love for the very first time and they didn't think it could get any better than being in love with your best friend. But it all went to fast and much to far. Freddie, scared and overwhelmed, ended thing abruptly. Hurtful words were exchanged and for almost a year they didn't even speak.

In their time apart, they both had changed. Reid grew into a colder and angrier person and Freddie's life spiraled out of control. They came back into each other's lives at the end of junior year. Freddie had earned herself a nasty reputation, and it was getting her into trouble, she had lost all her friends and she was plummeting downwards until Reid scooped her up and helped her to pull herself back together. Reid had always been there to help her put herself back together, but he was also usually the one who broke her in the first place. He had a way of showing up and knocking her entire world out of orbit. But now they were just friends, so that couldn't possibly happen again… Could it?

**Sorry it took so long to update :( I just started college and I have like no time to write. I'll try to update quicker this time.**

**midnightfarie**


	3. A Different Kind Of Happy

Freddie sat on bleachers watching the men's swim team. They were showing off, she could tell. Her being there certainly didn't thrill the coach. It's hard enough to keep fifteen teenage boy in line with out pretty distractions. She was in her swimsuit no less. Her team practiced right after the guys team. She'd turned up early though. Tyler was bound to be at practice this was a sure way to get his attention. If she was going to go up against Garwin in a bet, she'd be damned if was going to lose. The agitated couch blew his whistle in surrender and the team hurried out of the pool and into the men's locker room.

Freddie got up off the bleachers and sauntered to the pool, sliding in. She lazily swam the length of the pool waiting for Tyler to emerge from the lockers. Unfortunately, Aaron Abbot appeared first. He had played a key role in her self-destruction, something he would never let her forget.

"Hey, ba-bay!" He hollered at her. She tried to ignore him. "Freddie! You're looking mighty fine, how about you swing by my place tonight and we can –"

She straightened up and pulled herself out of the pool, glaring at him angrily.

"Finish that sentence Abbot, I dare you." She threatened, standing up to her full height even though it wasn't an impressive sight. Aaron looked at her surprised, but stepped closer to her. He grabbed her arms and held her close to him firmly. He smirked at her evilly.

"I said, how about you swing by my place and we can –"

A hand gripped Aarons should.

"Get your hands off her, right now." Tyler growled. Aaron looked at Tyler for a minute, sizing him up. He seemed to think better of it. He released his grip on Freddie.

"Whatever." Aaron growled storming off.

Freddie looked awkwardly at Tyler.

"Thanks." She whispered, looking to the floor. Tyler shrugged.

"No big." He mumbled. Freddie smiled at him.

"It is, actually, big I mean. You didn't have to help me. Most people wouldn't have." Freddie told him. "Let me repay you."

Tyler blushed crimson.

"Really, it's not necessary." He insisted.

"Sure it is. Let me take you too Nicky's tonight for dinner." Freddie smiled; this was going to be easier than she thought. Tyler looked stunned, then after a moment, managed to nod. "Good, let's meet there at seven."

Tyler nodded again. Freddie lifted to her toes and placed a kiss on Tyler's cheek.

"See you at seven." She whispered in his ear.

The poor boy was grinning from ear to ear as he staggered off. Reid Garwin was in no such cheer. Having witnessed the scene between Freddie and Tyler, he realized he was in for a greater challenge than he thought. Something in his chest ached as he watched Freddie watch Tyler walk away. She looked happy, really happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time. He hadn't been either. Not since… well, not in a long time.

_Freddie and Reid were sitting together on Reid's bed. His parents were out of town as usual. They were all alone. With fumbling fingers, Reid unbuttoned Freddie's blouse. She was shaking even more than he was, though it didn't seem possible. Reid leaned in to kiss her as she dropped her top to the ground to join his shirt and both of their jeans. Freddie raised a hand to stop him before his lips touched hers._

"_I don't know what to do." Freddie admitted nervously, Reid smiled, taking her hand in his and using his other hand to brush her hair from her face, kissing the tip of her nose._

"_It's okay, I don't either." He told her, "We'll learn together."_

* * *

**Hope you like!**

**Please Review!!!**

**Midnightfarie**


	4. Unforgetable Eyes

Tyler stared at the girl across from him. Freddie Ackerman, the only girl who's reputation was worse than hers was Kira Snider. This didn't faze Tyler though, in fact, he didn't believe the gossip at all. Quite honestly, in his eyes, Freddie could do no wrong. Tyler had had a crush on Freddie since the first time he had ever seen her. Freshman year, his very first day at Spencer, Freddie walked in and Tyler put her on a pedestal, a pedestal no malicious rumor could knock her off of.

Freddie blushed slightly under his gaze. She wasn't used to guys looking at her the way Tyler did. When guys looked at her, they looked at her boobs, but Tyler… he looked into her eyes like there was nothing else worth seeing. The intensity of his gaze scared her. She looked away, afraid that he would see through her.

"So, I hear you boy's are doing pretty well. They say the swim team might make it to nationals." Freddie said suddenly, trying to get a conversation going.

"Yeah." Tyler replied. Freddie glance around Nicky's desperately trying to come up with something to talk about. That's when she saw him… Reid.

He was leaning against the bar talking to Freddie's best friend and roommate Ally. Ally was a pretty girl. Tall, blond, thin as a rail, exactly Reid's type. A little shallow, but that was also Reid's type. Reid was really laying on the charm, Freddie could tell. He must really want to win this bet, she thought.

Reid glanced over Ally's shoulder at her and smiled wickedly. He brushed a lock of hair behind the silly girls' ear. Never in Freddie's entire life had she ever hated anyone as much as she hated her best friend right then. Rage filled Freddie with sudden determination. No way was she going to let that asshole win this bet. She quickly turned back to Tyler and she flashed him her most alluring smile.

"Dance with me." She demanded rather than asked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

Reid watched Freddie and Tyler together, it was painfully awkward. Tyler adored the girl and had for a long time. Freddie on the other hand look so uncomfortable, Reid thought she might cry. Ally on the other hand felt right at home with the attention Reid was giving her. She giggled as he flirted with her, she was an airhead, but she was cute. She looked nothing like Freddie, but then again none of the girls since Freddie had looked anything like Freddie.

He glanced at Freddie again. Their eyes met, Freddie had the most beautiful eyes. He would never forget the way those eyes had looked at him that night… that long ago night. He smiled at that thought, but he quickly gathered himself and changed the smile to a sneer. He reached out and brushed a strand of Ally's hair behind her ear. He could see Freddie's face turn white as she looked away. He smirked to himself and turned his attention back to Ally.

He glanced over her shoulder a minute later, but Freddie and Tyler were no longer at their table. He quickly scanned the room, and the glass in his hand shattered. Ally squealed in surprise, but Reid didn't hear her. His eyes were locked on the dance floor. A slow song was playing and Tyler and Freddie were slowly swaying, wrapped in each other's arms. Freddie's head rested against Tyler's chest, his own cheek placed lightly against the top of her head. It would have been a beautiful sight had it been any other girl. But it wasn't any other girl, it was Freddie… And she looked happy in the arms of another man.

She looked happy with someone other than him.

It would have hurt less had she stuck a knife into his chest and turned it.

Without looking away from Freddie, he whispered to Ally. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Ally asked, surprised. Reid grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She looked surprised and a little dazed. She smiled at him. "Where?"

"Your place."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	5. Upping The Stakes

Freddie didn't know when Reid left; she had no idea at all. Something happened when she danced with Tyler. He was by far the sweetest guy she had ever met, so different then Reid, even before he had turned into the world's biggest jackass. When she did finally realize that Reid was gone, she felt like she was going to throw up, and it had nothing to do with losing a stupid bet.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Tyler said as they left the dance floor. Freddie nodded numbly.

"Where do you want to go?" Freddie asked.

"Not sure, any ideas?" Tyler looked awkward as though he didn't want to suggest anything that could possibly offend her. That made her smile a little, just another sweet thing about this young man. He really was the perfect guy.

"How about we go back to your dorm and watch a movie… or something." Freddie said flirtingly, this made Tyler smile and blush.

"Sounds good." Tyler admitted.

* * *

Tyler led Freddie up the flight of stairs to the second floor to his dorm room. They stopped in front of the door, Tyler hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"Just give me a second will you, I just want to make sure we don't have company." Tyler said delicately. Freddie laughed.

"Right, you dorm with Reid… that must be… interesting."

"Just wait here." Tyler insisted as he slipped in.

"Sure thing." Freddie agreed, her stomach flipped uncomfortably.

Tyler reappeared a moment later.

"The coast is clear." He informed her, holding the door wide open. Freddie stepped in and sat down on Tyler's neatly made bed. "Is there something you want to watch?"

"You can pick." She said sweetly.

Tyler slipped some movie she'd never seen into the DVD player and then sat beside her on the bed. Freddie snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her awkwardly. After about ten minutes, Freddie realized that she was going to have to make all the moves. She looked up at the handsome young man and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked at her, surprised, but didn't object, so she kissed him again. This time he reacted, his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her close. He was obviously inexperience, so Freddie took charge, rolling them into a horizontal position. Tyler pulled away and looked at her. She smiled encouragingly.

"It's okay." She promised as she returned her lips to his. He pulled away again.

"No, it's not." He said, gently pushing her away. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea about me. I… I'm not like those guys."

"Those guys?" Freddie inquired.

"Yeah, you know… Aaron… Reid." Tyler looked as though placing Reid in the same league as Aaron was physically painful, but it was true. Reid had become a lot like Aaron.

"How so?" Freddie pressed.

"I'm not going to deny that I really like the idea of where this was headed… but I don't want you to think that that's all I see you as… Some girl to hook up with." Tyler explained. "Because that's not how I see you Freddie. I like you, a lot… I always have. And I would rather wait… then run the risk of ruining my chance with you by jumping into something I think we'll both regret later."

Freddie stomach did a little flippy thing.

"Wow, Tyler… Okay… Let's take this slow… Are you busy tomorrow night?" Freddie asked. Tyler shook his head. "Dinner?"

"Really?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Really." Freddie replied with a smile, the boy had absolutely no idea what a catch he was.

Freddie placed a kiss on his cheek and got to her feet.

"But for now," She continued, "I think it would be better for both of us if we say good night for tonight."

Tyler nodded and walked her to his door.

"Tomorrow?" He checked. Freddie nodded.

"Good night Tyler." She whispered.

"Good night." He replied with a love sick look on his face.

Freddie walked away from Tyler's dorm and as he closed the door she pulled out her phone, dialing Reid's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Reid," She began after the beep. "It's time to up the stakes. The point of a bet is to be hard, this is something that both of us could do with our hands tied… and probably have… but that's beside the point… What I mean to say is it's time to reevaluate. If you really want to make this worthwhile I think we should do something that is out of character for both of us. We both have people who really like us… Prom's in three month, my challenge is that we both stick out a relationship until then… I'll bet that would be a record for both of us."

With that Freddie snapped her phone shut and made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	6. One Year Earlier

1 Year Earlier

Reid sat at his desk trying to study for finals, he would have rather been doing anything else, but he needed to keep his grades up if he wanted to remain on Spencer's swim team for his senior year. Reid's phone buzzed in his pocket, he slipped it out. It was a text… from Freddie. Reid's heart skipped a beat. They had not spoken for almost a year. Reid couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he opened the message. It simply said 'At Nicky's, come get me.' Without a second thought, Reid got to his feet and grabbed Tyler's car keys.

Reid drove recklessly fast as he made his way to the bar, getting there in half the time it normally took. He hurried into Nicky's and quickly scanned the room for Freddie, but he didn't see her anywhere. Kira Snider sat at the bar drinking something that looked suspiciously like beer. Reid walked over to her.

"Have you seen Freddie?" He asked, she looked down her nose at him.

"Who?"

"Freddie Ackerman." Reid pressed grabbing her arm tightly, knowing that Kira was just being her usual unhelpful self.

"Bathroom… I think." She replied. Surprised by his hostility.

" Thanks, Snider." Reid replied coldly. He released her and walked shameless into the girls' bathroom. A few girls squealed at his entrance and hurried out. One girl sat on the floor and did not react to his sudden presence. She was propped up against the wall, her head lolling to the side and she appeared unconscious. Her long dark hair looked stringy and unkempt. Reid walked up to her and knelt on the ground beside her. Gently he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked very sick, her skin was pale and she had dark circles beneath her eyes. Wordlessly he picked her up and strode out of the bar. He sat her in the passenger's seat of Tyler's Hummer, carefully strapping her in. Once he was sure she was safely buckled up he crossed to the other side and drove away. He didn't go back to Spencer, Freddie was obviously intoxicated and if she was seen this way at school, there could be a problem. Instead he took her to his house. His parents were always away so no one would be there to freak out.

Reid parked into his driveway. As he suspected, no one was home. He pulled Freddie out of the Hummer and carried her into the house. As he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, he thanked his lucky stars that Freddie was as light as she was. Once he got to his room, he laid the semiconscious girl on the bed. Freddie groaned and opened her eyes for the first time.

"Hey Fred." Reid said with a worried smile. "Just stay still, I'll be back in a minute."

Reid went around the house, grabbing some supplies. A bucket, a bowl, a cloth, an electric kettle, a cup, a box of tea, and a cup of instant soup. He carried the stuff back to his room. He sat the bucket next to his bed and when to the bathroom, using the sink to fill the bowl and the kettle. He plugged in the kettle to bring the water to a boil and carried the bowl back to his bed, placing it on his nightstand. He dipped the cloth in and placed the damp cloth on Freddie's forehead. Reid went back to the kettle and poured the hot water into the tea cup and the instant soup. He brought them back to his nightstand and sat on the bed beside Freddie. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he did so.

"Hey." She whispered. A faint smile graced her lips.

"Hey." Reid replied. He removed the cloth from her forehead and dipped it in the water again. He rolled up the sleeves of her sweater and began wiping her arms with the cloth. Reid's breath caught as he looked at her arms, they were cover with needle tracks. "Damn Freddie, what the hell have you been doing?"

Freddie pulled her arms away from him and yanked down her sleeves.

"Making myself feel better." She replied cryptically.

"By shooting up?" Reid snapped. "Why would you do that?"

"It's the only thing that makes me forget." Freddie answered, refusing to look Reid in the eye.

"Forget what?" Reid pressed, staring at the girl he had loved.

"Nothing."

"Freddie, you were my best friend, I still care about you… you can tell me anything." Reid insisted.

"Not this." Freddie replied.

"Why not?" Reid demanded.

"It's my burden… not yours." Freddie stated simply. Reid frowned but knew it wasn't any good to keep pestering her. Freddie had only ever shared what she felt like sharing. Wordlessly Reid lifted Freddie, making her sit up. He grabbed the tea and handed it to her.

"Drink this." He ordered quietly. Freddie took it and began to sip it down.

"Thanks." She replied.

Reid took care of her all night, he didn't ask any more questions and Freddie didn't offer any answers. The next morning, Freddie looked better, and a fragile friendship had been reestablished. Over the next few months Reid made Freddie give up the drugs. Their friendship strengthened, but neither ever again addressed their past. It wasn't because either of them forgot; it just hurt too much to remember.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	7. Unnecessary Pain

Freddie swam back and forth across the otherwise empty pool. Saturday mornings, everyone else was off spending the beginning of their weekend in whatever way struck their fancy. Freddie swam instead, not to practice, but for comfort. Swimming was the only thing in her life that she hadn't managed to screw up. Reid walked in quietly and watched her, he knew her well enough to know she would be here. He sat down on the bleachers and watched her cut through the water thoughtfully. There was a kind of peace exuded by the gentle lapping of the water against her body. Reid wasn't sure how long he waited, but he could bring himself to disturb her freedom. He understood her love for the water; it wasn't something one could explain. Either you felt it or you didn't. He knew that when he was in that pool for a few minutes nothing else existed. You could forget everything; the only thing in the world was the water and you. But then you got out again, and the world came back. And in a way it made it hurt even worse, until you returned to the water.

Freddie pulled herself out of the water and wrapped her towel around her dripping body. She pulled off her swim cap, letting her dark curls fall freely down her back.

"So we're upping the stake?" Reid asked, by way of announcing his presence. Freddie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Holy---Reid?" She said looking at him with a scowl on her face. "Are you trying to give me heart attack?"

"It wasn't my plan, just an added benefit." Reid said with an evil smirk. Freddie laughed to herself as she walked over and sat beside him on the bleachers.

"So what was your plan then, Garwin?" Freddie inquired.

"Well, first, I'd like to collect the reward for our initial bet." He replied, pulling out a purple lacy thong as proof. A weight dropped painfully in Freddie's stomach. Reid stuck the panties back into his pocket. "And also to except your proposition, this was much too easy… I think upping the stakes it the perfect solution. Three months?"

"Until prom." Freddie confirmed. "I'll get your reward to you as soon as I can."

"You know, I've never been paid for sex before… Feels kind of dirty." Reid said thoughtfully.

"You're the epitome of dirty, Reid Garwin, so I guess it's fitting that you start cashing in on your area of talent." Freddie replied coldly.

"Exactly, I could start my own stud service." Reid said thoughtfully. Freddie shook her head in disgust as she got to her feet.

"The sperm banks that-a-way, 'stud'." Freddie replied, gesturing towards the exit as she made her way to the girl's locker room.

"I could make a direct deposit if you so desire." Reid offered with a suggestive smile. A shadow crossed Freddie's face.

"Go hump a tree, Garwin." She replied coldly. "Or better yet, a cactus."

"It hurts, right here." Reid joked, indicating his heart.

"Go get your jolly out with your 'girlfriend'." Freddie snapped, storming into the locker room. Reid looked after her in confusion. She seemed jealous… but Freddie didn't get jealous, at least not on his behalf. Reid ran his hand through his blond locks. He thought about Ally, she was hot, and she was enthusiastic to say the least… he could put up with her for three months. His mind ran over their extracurricular activities from the night before, but his thoughts trail off to a different memory, and a very different girl. Blue eyes that bore into his own, they were scared but trusting. Their fumbling and inexperienced bodies entwined. She had been safe in his arms that night, he had promised her that. She would always be safe with him, he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her. But somewhere along the line, his promise seemed to have fallen to the wayside. He still wanted nothing more than to protect her… to love her, but that was no longer an option. She wasn't his to protect… she hadn't been for a long time. And remembering things as they once were and never would be again did nothing but cause him unnecessary pain.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	8. The Nightmare Of Reality

**My Christmas present to you, a new chapter!**

* * *

Freddie sunk to the floor of the shower stall and let the water run over her body, the fresh water mingled with the salty tears pouring down her cheeks, erasing the proof of her pain. She was such a fool to think that she could handle this. It was hard enough just being friends with him, seeing him every day, his precious face a constant reminder of what she had given up, mistakenly turned away from… everything she had stolen from herself. Her happiness given up because she was too blind to realize that things weren't always either right or wrong, but now, to watch him with someone else, in the arms of someone else. To watch him find happiness with her best friend… the woman she hate more than any other because she was the one who would get to love Reid the way Freddie had tried to. The hot water of the shower soothed her body, but could do nothing for her heart which had been torn to pieces long ago. She wished more than anything that she could simply let go of her past, but it was easier said than done. To let go of the past, you had to forget the guilt and remorse. Freddie still had plenty of both, and they tore at her soul every day. She had considered going to a shrink to talk about her problems, but talking wasn't for her. If she talked about it, she would have to admit how truly screwed up she was. By keeping it all inside, she could at least pretend that things would get better… but she knew deep down that it was a lie. She had pieced her shattered life back together, but that didn't make it any less broken. Gluing a broken window back together didn't make the cracks go away. She still remembered, and as long as she remembered she would never be free of the aching pain within her. Every time she fell to sleep, she was haunted by the nightmare of her reality. The bright lights… The broken glass… those few seconds that had lasted forever… The night that she ended another life, forever scarring her own.

* * *

**Your Christmas present to me, a review! :)**

**Midnightfarie**


	9. One Year And Five Months Earlier

It seems like you only ever realize how much you wanted something after you lost it. This was one of many thoughts circling through Freddie's head as she lay curled up in a ball in a lonely hospital room. The nurse said her parent had been contacted, but they wouldn't come… they never did. Freddie's heart ached so bad she feared she would break apart. The concussion and broken arm hurt, but they were nothing compared to the emptiness that consumed her. He was gone… Because she had been stupid, reckless, ridiculously self absorbed, he was gone… And it hurt like hell. If only she had kept her thoughts on the road rather than wrapped up in things out of her control… If only she had considered what her recklessness could cost her… If only…

But it was too late to undo the past. He was gone, and it was her fault. She clutched her stomach and wept. The guilt coursed through her. Just that morning she would have been happy to be free of the life growing inside her, to somehow undo her mistakes…. Fate has a cruel way of turning the deepest darkest desires of our hearts back upon us. She had wished him gone, and now he was… Gone forever… Her baby… Her son… The child she hadn't wanted, and been face too young to accept responsibility for… He was gone… She was free… but in her heart she knew that nothing could be further from the truth. She would never be free of him… The unwanted child now longed for beyond compare. He would be with her every day for the rest of her life… and she would never get the chance to hold that beautiful baby in her arms and whisper to him just how wanted he was.

* * *

**I know this is really short, but it had to be put in. I promise the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	10. Voice Of An Angel

Day's turned into weeks and before they knew it, a month had passed. Freddie discovered in Tyler, the man she wished she could want. He made her feel safe and loved, but he couldn't erase the wounds that he didn't even know were there. Freddie knew that she was damaged, and she didn't think she could ever forgive herself enough for her mistakes to let someone else into her heart. She knew what she was doing was wrong, that going through with this bet was going to hurt people she cared about. Good people who didn't deserve the pain she would bring them. But she couldn't lose, not to him, it would be like losing him all over again. Her only hope was to make Reid forfeit the bet before either of them did irreversible damage to their friends. These thoughts chased themselves across her mind as she got ready for a night out at Nicky's with Tyler, Ally, and Reid.

It had been Tyler's idea. The naïve boy was completely oblivious to the tension that was always present between Reid and Freddie, but then again most people were. People have a way of not seeing beyond their own little world. As the four friends piled into Tyler's hummer, it was all Freddie could do to keep a smile on her face, Reid had his hands all over her so called best friend and it made the fuming raven haired girl want to puke. The ten minute drive to Nicky's seemed to take a lifetime. Then Ally broke the silence.

"Tyler, didn't you know that Freddie is an amazing singer?" She asked loudly over the music blaring in the car. Tyler turned down the radio and looked over at Freddie, eyebrows raised.

"No, I didn't." He said with a smile, placing his hand upon his 'girlfriends' leg.

"I don't sing." Freddie said sternly. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Lies!" She insisted, and Freddie glared harshly at her. "Reid, you've heard Freddie sing, haven't you?"

Reid glanced at Freddie and gave her a suggestive smirk.

"Why yes, I have." He replied coolly. Freddie gave him a look of warning, but her attention returned to Tyler as he squeezed her leg.

"So, I'm the only one in this car who hasn't heard you sing? Now, that's just not fair Fred." Tyler whined jokingly. "Sing me a song, babe."

Freddie shook her head in refusal. Ally laughed wickedly.

"Either sing now, or at Nicky's." She insisted. "Tonight's karaoke night!"

"Joy," Reid inputted. "A bunch of drunken fools butchering Shania Twain."

"I'm not going to sing." Freddie insisted firmly. Tyler and Ally looked at each other like conspiring children.

"We'll see." Ally whispered.

They pulled into the bar's parking lot. Reid and Ally hurried out as did Tyler, but as usually he was a gentleman and came around to get Freddie's door.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as he helped her down. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek. He smiled and blushed. He took her hand and they made their way into Nicky's.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	11. Where I Stood

**If you haven't heard it before, listen to "Where I stood" by Missy Higgins while you read this chapter.**

* * *

Freddie placed a shaking hand on the microphone, and glared at Tyler, who watched eagerly.

"Well, I don't really want to be up here, but after a fair amount of blackmailing, here I am." Freddie said, her voice trembling. Several people clapped, but Reid didn't even look up from his position at the pool table.

Ally hollered loudly. "Wahoo! Freddie!!!"

The piano struck a haunting cord as Freddie took a final nerve settling breath.

"I don't know what I've done, or if I like what I've begun, but something told me to run, and honey you know me it's all or none." Freddie sang quietly, glancing up at Reid who was bent over the pool table concentrating on a shot. "There were sounds in my head, little voices whispering that I should go and this should end. Oh and I found myself listening.  
"'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should. And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should. 'Cos she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood."

A wide smile covered Tyler's as he watched the beautiful girl he thought was his. Ally sat beside him with her eyes closed slowly swaying to the music. Reid glanced over from his game, a longing look haunted his face for a long moment.

"See I thought love was black and white, that it was wrong or it was right, but you ain't leaving without a fight and I think I am just as torn inside. 'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should. And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should. 'Cos she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood."

Reid no longer paid any heed to his game of pool; he simply stared at Freddie as she crooned her mournful song. She looked down sadly at she finished the verse and then she looked back ups and directly into Reid's eyes. A powerful connection that neither of them could or would break.

"And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call, you meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all. But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you, this is what I have to do. 'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should. And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should. 'Cos she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood. Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood."

As the last chord died into silence, Freddie looked away from Reid and quickly stepped off the stage. Tyler clapped loudly, completely unaware of hidden confession he had witnessed. He stood up and wrapped Freddie in a hug, missing the tears she quickly wiped away.

Reid shoved his money into Aaron's hand.

"You win." He muttered, leaving half the balls on the table. Aaron watched him walk away in confusion. He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to standing rougher than he intended. "I'm heading out, do you want a ride?"

"Ow," Ally snapped. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." Reid mumbled. Ally gave him a slight glare.

"I'll get a ride with Fred." She replied looking over at Freddie, still wrapped in Tyler's arms. "Is that ok, Freddie?"

Freddie looked over and nodded silently.

"Fine." Reid replied, placing a light kiss on Ally's forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"No, I'm spending the weekend in Boston with the family." She reminded him.

"Well then, see you soon." He amended

"Night." Ally said with a smile. Reid glanced over at Tyler and gave him a quick head jerk for a farewell, however he quickly looked away before his eyes could rest on Freddie. He turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Reid." Freddie called quietly after him. He heard her but he couldn't bring himself to reply. He stepped out the back exit of Nicky's and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door and slid to the ground, burrowing his face in his hands. Hot tears escaped his attempts at self control as treasured and deeply hidden memories of the only girl who had ever broken his heart danced through his mind. The lyrics of the stupid song cut deeper than he could ever admit even to himself. Hatred for his best friend seared his heart as he remembered Tyler's arms around the girl that only he was ever meant to touch.

Reid didn't know who he was without her; he didn't know why she had ended things and left him to grow into the bitter shell of a man he had become. She had run and she had kept running until neither of them were the people they had once been. But he still felt like the same person, and he still saw her as she had once been. Every day though, the past grew into a more distant and painful memory and Reid knew no way to recover what had been. He didn't know who he was without her, but he knew he should… He didn't know if he could stand another hand upon her, but he knew he should. Tyler could be the man she needed; he could be the one that she deserved. He could love her more than Reid ever had. Tyler could stand where Reid had stood… But Reid couldn't stand it; even if he should… he couldn't watch Freddie in the arms of someone else… Even if she was better off there.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	12. Midnight Memories

A pounding came from Freddie's door. Slowly the half asleep girl dragged herself to it. Unlocking the knob and opening it. Reid stood before her, his blond locks in disarray. His face in utter turmoil.

"Reid." Freddie groaned through her sleep induced confusion. "Why are you here? Ally already left for Boston with her family."

Reid stepped into her room without invitation.

"I know." Was his only reply. He paced back and forth across the floor. Freddie just watched him, unsure what to do or say.

"Why are you here?" She asked again this time more delicately. Reid turned and looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry." He admitted.

"For what?"

"Not begging you to stay." Reid replied as he held Freddie's face between his hands and his lips crashed passionately against hers. Startled, Freddie pulled away.

"Reid!" She squeaked in surprise. Quickly Reid turned away and walked back out the door, leaving Freddie to wonder if she'd imagined it all. Stunned, she sat down on her bed. The unexpected midnight kiss brought to the surface deeply buried memories, ones she only wished she could forget.

* * *

One year and five months ago

Lights, broken glass, and pain lots of pain… Freddie slipped in and out of consciousness as she hung upside down in the flips mustang. In her short periods of lucidness she knew she was in serious trouble but she couldn't bring herself to worry about her own safety. She couldn't feel the baby kicking. Her last conscious thought was a prayer… she couldn't bring herself to care if she survived or not, so long as he was okay.

.

..

…

People say when you are near death your life flashes before your eyes, but that was not the case for Freddie Ackerman. She saw only one thing, and image… a dream… Her baby boy… their baby boy… in her arms and his father, the love of her life wrapping them both in his warm safe embrace. Since the moment she discovered she was pregnant she wanted nothing more to be rid of the baby but now when faced with the possibility of losing him forever she realized how precious he was.

…

..

.

Freddie opened her eyes with difficultly. She heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. As she looked around the hospital room she noticed a nurse checking her chart. The nurse looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Hello dear." She said sweetly. "It's good to see you awake."

"My baby?" Freddie asked worriedly. The nurse looked away from her.

"You're parents have been contacted, we can discuss your injuries once they arrive." The nurse reassured her calmly.

"They're not going come, please just tell me, is the baby okay?"Freddie insisted.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing the doctors could do… the trauma you sustained caused damage to the placenta which resulted in a miscarriage." The nurse informed her, lightly patting the distraught girls' hand. She stood there over Freddie in silence for a long moment.

"Could I be alone please?" Freddie requested, her voice shaking. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Freddie gingerly turned onto her side, her body throbbing horribly. She curled into a ball to stop herself from breaking into pieces. The only person she wanted to see was the one person she couldn't. She had never told Reid that she was pregnant, and to tell him now would only cause him pain that could be prevented. Reid would never know… She loved him enough to spare him that. Even if that meant all the pain would be hers alone to bare. She'd hurt him enough already… She would deal… But as she lay curled up alone and scared in a dark hospital room she already knew that this was not something she could deal with. She pressed the button for her vicodin drip… a surge of relief coursed through her… Maybe she could deal after all…

* * *

**A little more insight into Freddie, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	13. Growing Up

Freddie couldn't sleep at all after Reid's unexpected visit. She was all hot and bothered, and couldn't relax so she stripped off her pajamas and wrapped her towel around her body. If anything could sooth her, it would be a shower. She walked down the hall to the girls' showers and was pleased to find it deserted. She hung her towel on a hook and stepped into the stall. She turned the water as hot as could bare it and just let it flow over her skin.

Reid had kissed her… He said he was sorry and he kissed her. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to make sense of it. To make sense of him. Time had changed them both and she couldn't even pretend to understand him as she once had. They were strangers who longed for a past too far gone. She wished she could go back, or if not at least to forget all that had happened in the time since she pushed away the best part of her. He really had been the best part of her. Although both of them had been changed, hardened by her mistakes, he was the one who had remained strong. She had fallen farther than she had ever though she could, but Reid hadn't fallen. He had held on, and yes he had changed some, but Freddie knew she was the one who was really different. She wasn't the girl Reid thought she was, not anymore.

It was then that she finally realized what she needed to do. She had been so selfish, putting herself first, doing only what made her feel better. It was time to stop… To grow up… To get past the mistakes she had made rather than making more. It was time to let go of him for good rather than continuing this struggle to hold on to something she had lost long ago. It was time to say good bye and time to end this foolish bet. Choices had consequences, something she knew better than most. It was time to choose wisely.

* * *

**A year and four months ago**

The first time Freddie shot up she told herself she would never do it again, then she saw Reid at Nicky's… with another girl. That night was the second time she used. For the first month she told herself it was just recreational, a way to get out of her head for a bit. A couple weeks later she started waking up in bad places, places she shouldn't be, with people that made her feel sick to think about. She didn't remember going to these places, and she really didn't want to go back. But still she continued to use. She no longer tried to convince herself that everything was fine and that she could stop anytime she wanted, she knew it was a lie. The drugs no longer provided the relief she had originally turned to them for, they were her poison… turning her into someone she didn't recognize, someone she found utterly repulsive. The drugs were no longer her relief… they were her punishment, her own personal hell.

* * *

Freddie pulled out her cell phone and slowly scrolled down her contacts. She knew what she had to do… But it hurt so bad to do the right thing. She selected her contact and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" A groggy voice responded.

"Hey… we need to talk." Freddie whispered seriously.

After several minutes, a knock came from Freddie's door. Freddie opened the door, she couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of the boy who's heart she was about to break.

"Come on in." She offered. He stepped in and sat down on her bed.

"What going on?" He asked hesitantly.

"Let me just start by saying, I'm so sorry." Freddie whispered, biting her lip to hold back the tears. "Tyler, you deserve something I can never be for you. I can't do it."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry Ty, it's not you, it's me. I know that's an overused cliché, but words can't even begin to explain how true it is in this case. " Freddie told him her voice beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"In other word, you don't like me the way that I like you." Tyler said, looking at his feet.

"No, I don't. If I could take away the hurt I've caused you I would, but I can't. I used you, and it was a cruel mistake, just another idiotic mistake on a mile long list. I'm so sorry, you deserve so much better. If you knew me… the real me, you wouldn't have wanted my love anyways. My love is poison, it destroys everything I touch." Freddie tried, but it didn't help.

"Don't make excuses." Tyler said harshly. "I knew from the beginning that this was too good to be true. Girls like you don't go for guys like me."

"That's not it." Freddie started then stopped, not sure what to say.

"What is it then." Tyler asked.

"I'm in love with Reid." She whispered.

"What?" Tyler yelped in shock. "You've been cheating on me with my best friend?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Tyler asked angrily. Freddie took a deep breath.

"Did he ever tell you that we used to date?" She asked.

"You and Reid?" Tyler asked, Freddie nodded, "When?"

"Sophomore year." Freddie told him. "Ty, I'm really sorry, but I gave Reid my heart that year, and I don't think I'll ever really get it back. I've been dragging myself along for the past two years, pretending that I'm okay, pretending that my heart isn't pulverized beyond recognition, pretending that it isn't my own fault. I'm done, I can't pretend anymore, because when I do, someone always gets hurt. I wish I could love you, or at least that I could pretend to love you, but it would just be a lie that would hurt us both in the end."

Tyler nodded, understandingly, he looked as though he was about to cry, but he held himself together.

"I'll make you a deal." He whispered sadly. "Since you're done pretending, I'll pretend for the both of us. I'll pretend I'm okay, and when you say let's still be friends, I'll pretend to agree."

"If it helps," Freddie whispered, placing her hand on his. "I really wish I loved you instead."

"It doesn't, but thanks for saying so anyways." Tyler replied sweetly, he hugged Freddie tentatively, and then left without saying goodbye.

* * *

She knew he would be there before she even pushed the door open. It was the only place either of them really felt safe. Water… the love of it had been the foundation of their relationship, so long ago. But after all that had happened, it was difficult to remember back to a time when things were good and they both were happy. Freddie sat cross-legged at the edge of the pool and just watched as he swam. Back and forth… back and forth… back and forth…

She lost track of how long she watched him swim, but she couldn't bring herself to disturbed him in his safe place. As he stepped out of the water, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. He looked at her, but obviously wasn't surprised to see her there.

"I'm done Reid." Freddie whispered softly, brokenly. "I can't… I just can't do this anymore. The bet's off, you win… you were always going to win."

"Why?" Reid asked playing dumb.

"You kissed me… Why did you have to kiss me?" Freddie asked, her voice shaking. "If you wanted to hurt me, congratulations, you succeeded. You were always the one who could break me. I told you before we started this, that I wasn't the same girl that I used to be… but that was a lie. I am still just as screwed up… But I don't want to be. I'm done being this girl. I'm tired of looking in the mirror and being disgusted by the person looking back at me. And as long as I keep holding on to my past, I'm never going to change. I want to change Reid, and the first step towards changing is saying goodbye to the person I was staying the same for. I can't need you anymore Reid, because every time I lose you I break a little more. I will always love you, but as long as I let myself stay here wishing I could go back I'm going to be this person that I hate. I love you, but I hate the person loving you makes me."

Reid stared at her, overwhelmed.

"Freddie…"

"Don't… just don't… You win, that's all that matters, right?" Freddie asked as though asking him to give her this one last thing. Reid stared at her, his jaw clinched, and his eyes unreadable.

"Right." He whispered in surrender. Freddie smiled at him sadly, and got to her feet.

"Alright then." Freddie said in a calm she didn't feel. She took in one last longing look at the beautiful man before her, and then she turned away, knowing that this time she wouldn't be looking back.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	14. When Nobody Wins

He didn't miss a stroke, he didn't even falter, but he knew she was there. He had always been able to feel her presence. He took his sweet time to finish his swim, he knew she would wait. When he was ready, he pulled himself out of the pool and took a couple of steps over to his towel. Freddie cleared her throat and Reid looked over at her to let her know he knew she was there. He dried himself off before he gave Freddie the attention she was waiting for.

"I'm done Reid." She whispered so softly he could barely hear her. There was a tone in her words that caused ice cold fingers to grip his chest. She wasn't angry, her words were just dead, as though there was nothing left in her. "I can't… I just can't do this anymore. The bet's off, you win… you were always going to win."

"Why?" Reid asked, struggling to come off calm and in control of his emotions.

"You kissed me… Why did you have to kiss me?" Freddie asked, the flatness of her voice faltered, and her pain showed through the seemingly collected exterior. "If you wanted to hurt me, congratulations, you succeeded. You were always the one who could break me. I told you before we started this, that I wasn't the same girl that I used to be… but that was a lie. I am still just as screwed up… But I don't want to be. I'm done being this girl. I'm tired of looking in the mirror and being disgusted by the person looking back at me. And as long as I keep holding on to my past, I'm never going to change. I want to change Reid, and the first step towards changing is saying goodbye to the person I was staying the same for. I can't need you anymore Reid, because every time I lose you I break a little more. I will always love you, but as long as I let myself stay here wishing I could go back I'm going to be this person that I hate. I love you, but I hate the person loving you makes me."

He whispered her name, pleadingly. Hoping to find the words to fix this, but they eluded him.

"Don't… just don't… You win, that's all that matters, right?" Freddie asked. He realized then that it was over, it couldn't be fix… they were both broken and now all he could do is give her this one last gift, her freedom. He stared at her, his jaw clinched to hold back the tears that he wouldn't allow her to see. He had always been her rock, he wouldn't fail her now.

"Right." He whispered letting go of the only woman he had ever loved. Freddie smiled at him sadly, and got to her feet.

"Alright then." They gauzed longingly into each other's eyes on last time before she turned and walked away, he watched her leave knowing she wouldn't be coming back. As the door closed behind her, Reid yelled in anger, he wanted to hit something… break something, but there was nothing to be broken… except the heart Freddie had left broken on the floor. Reid sank to the floor and the tears he had fought so hard finally came.

"I didn't win Freddie… nobody won today…" He whispered, wishing he had told her all the things that she would now never know. Like how he knew with every fiber of his being that she was the one and only girl he would ever love. But then again, it was no real surprise, because it isn't every day you meet a girl named Freddie.

* * *

The door swung shut behind her and Freddie just kept walking. She couldn't stop, and she couldn't look back, because if she did, she knew that her resolve would falter. She turned a corner and started running, as far and as fast as she could. When she stopped she found an empty classroom. She slipped inside and curled up in a dark corner, letting out the tears that she had been trying to hold. It hurt so bad she wished everything would just go away. She had done the right thing for the first time in longer then she could remember and it hurt like hell. Now she had lost everything she had ever cared about, but maybe just maybe she had walked away in time to give Reid back the life he deserved… the happiness he deserved. The tears continued in what seemed like an endless flood, Freddie had no idea how long she was there, but eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Came a smooth and comforting voice, Freddie jerked awake, everything ached, and not just because she had slept on a hard floor. Looking up she saw a good looking young man that she thought she might have seen hanging around Reid before, standing above her. "What are you doing here?"

Freddie embarrassed, hurried to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I needed to be alone for a little while, and I guess I fell asleep."

The guy smiled compassionately at her.

"You were crying." He said gently.

"What?"

"In your sleep, you were crying." He said awkwardly.

"Oh," Freddie said, not knowing what else to do. The guy took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He offered.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Ten."

"Saturday?" She asked, just to be sure. He confirmed this with a nod.

"So, how about breakfast?"

Freddie was about to refuse, but her stomach picked that particular moment to growl insanely loud.

"My stomach speaks for itself, I guess." She said sheepishly, the guy smiled.

"I'm Chase, Chase Collins." He told her, offering a hand.

"Freddie, Freddie Ackerman." She took the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Chase Collins."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He said with a charming smile that sent a sinister chill down Freddie's spine.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	15. The Wildcard

"I'll give you a ride, I know this fantastic diner." Chase Collins offered, Freddie nodded in agreement, although she couldn't shake a strange feeling in her gut that something was not right. They walked out of Spencer, and he led her to his car. She couldn't help but be a little impressed by it, she didn't know the make, but it was European, and really nice. He opened the door for her, manners and money she thought to herself. He walked around to car and slipped into the driver's seat. As he started the engine the doors locked automatically. Freddie glanced at the door and noticed something that made her feel sick to her stomach. The door had no handle… She was trapped…

"We're not going to breakfast, are we?" Freddie asked, her voice displaying a calm she didn't feel. Chase sneered at her.

"Not quite." His voice was no longer charming and smooth, but it seemed to crackle with energy. "Actually I have a surprise for you. A gift…"

Freddie tightened her hands into little fists, but she knew they would be completely ineffectual against this man. He was nearly twice her size and without his charming exterior he oozed danger. If he wanted to harm her, there was nothing she could do.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice holding steady much to her surprise.

"Because he loves you." Chase said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Reid Garwin has loved you for years, and if any of the brother were likely to give their life for someone else it would be him, for you. "

"What do you want from Reid?" Freddie demanded her voice surprisingly imposing. Chase looked over at her, grinning maliciously.

"His powers." Chase revealed, he noticed the look of confusion and cackled. "You don't know… what a treat. I would have thought he would have told you just to brag, he seems the type. He must love you more than I thought, to put your safety above his pride. Well, would you believe your boyfriend is a witch?"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"You boyfriend is supernatural, Winifred Ackerman." Chase revealed.

"It's Freddie, and you're a psycho." Freddie replied, and without thinking grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the side, sending them veering off the road. Chase slammed the brakes and yanked her hand off the wheel, twisting it until it snapped. Freddie gasped in pain. Chase clucked his tongue in disappointment.

"Now that wasn't very nice, _Winifred_… especially when I have a gift for you. Maybe I won't give him to you after all." Chase threatened.

"Him?" Freddie asked, clutching he broken wrist to her chest.

"I would think you would be more eager to meet you son, since you've already missed the first year of his life." Chase pressed. Freddie felt as though her heart was being ripped in two, but she kept her cool.

"I don't have a son." Freddie countered.

"Sure you do, he looks like his father, but he has your eyes. A truly precious toddler." Chase told her, his evil smirk growing all the while.

"My baby died." Freddie insisted.

"That's what my father wanted you to believe. He's the wildcard… the one variable that changes the whole equations… Reid will play right into my hands because I have you and his baby."

"I don't believe you." Freddie whispered.

"You don't have to, you'll get to see him for yourself soon enough." Chase promised. Freddie looked out the front window; she didn't dare believe the poison words he spewed. Her son was dead… the car crash nearly took her life too. The doctors told her that he hadn't made it… but she had never seen his broken little body, he was buried in a closed casket.

He couldn't possibly be alive…

but what if he was?

* * *

**I hope that this was gripping enough to make up for the long gap! **

**Please Review!**

**Midnighfarie**


	16. A Promise To Keep

Reid into the still water of the pool, he had been sitting on the bleachers all night. He couldn't bring himself to leave… this room was theirs, it always had been. As long as the water rested peacefully before him, he could ignore the twisting current that hide beneath the calm exterior. He knew she wouldn't be back, but as long as he stayed here he could pretend she had never left. He couldn't push her face from his mind, so he let himself drown in it. Drown in her… Her eyes, tempest tossed and deeper than any other waters he'd ever seen. Her nose, crooked from the day she slipped on diving board and broken it, tainting the pool with swirling red droplets. Her full cheeks that were always slightly flushed, making her look embarrass, always. Her eyebrows were a bit too thick, but he wouldn't change them for anything. Her lip on the other hand, now they were perfect, rosy and plump, and when she smiled… well she could make the whole world forget to breathe for a minute. She didn't smile for him anymore, and she wouldn't again… Reid closed his eyes and looked away from the water as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

His phone rung suddenly and loudly and he realized how long he had been sitting alone with only the water as company. He saw Ally's picture on the front of his phone and he hurriedly answered it.

"Yeah?" He said in greeting.

"Hey baby," Ally said, but her tone made his blood run cold.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Have you seen Freddie?" Ally asked.

"Not since yesterday, why?" Reid pressed.

"I got back this morning, and Freddie wasn't in our room… her bed hadn't been slept in… I'm kind of freaking out."

"So she stayed out all night, that's not unusual, especially for Freddie." Reid said coldly, angry that he had been so ready to come to the girls rescue, again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Reid; she never stays out all night. And she always lets me know if she's going home for the weekend. Freddie isn't flaky; she wouldn't just take off without telling me. She doesn't do stuff like this, she used to, but that's not her anymore. I don't think she's stayed out all night, since last year. She was into some pretty bad stuff back then, but she cleaned up… I think she's coming up on ten months clean."

"Really?" Reid asked in pretend disbelief.

"Really… I know it sound paranoid Reid, but I'm telling you something is wrong." Ally insisted. Reid nodded and then remembered he was on the phone.

"I'll find her Ally, it's going to be ok." Reid promised, praying that it was a promise he could keep.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	17. As Long As You're Mine

Freddie sat silently in the passenger seat as Chase sped down a road in the woods she had never known was there. Something about being lost in the town where she had grown up made her feel even more vulnerable than she had before. She had always known that she would die, but it was a distant event in her mind, she had never really feared death as an impending threat in her life before now. It was different now, this was different. She had always assumed that her life was in her own hands, but now she knew differently, she was a prop in the middle of a power play. Reid had something Chase wanted, and Chase had her. Chase seemed to think he could trade her, but something told Freddie that there was more to it than that. She had never felt death looming over her, but things were different now and she felt every second ticking on the clock.

She bit her lip to hold back tears, she was afraid and her wrist hurt like crazy, but she would not let Chase see the power he had over her. He knew it anyways, but she wouldn't let him see it. She would cling to whatever control she could. Freddie Ackerman was not a victim.

The car slowed to a stop and Freddie glanced out the window. Before them was a old shack, something from the early days of Ipswich. It was very old, and broken down. The thatched roof completely gone in some places, and the walks warped inward so much that the whole building gave off the feeling that it was one large gust of wind away from crumbling down to the ground of the woods. A shiver traveled down Freddie's spine, there was something wrong about this place, something dark, like the place had witnessed some horrible event that had permanently scarred it. Forever ripping away its innocence.

A tight feeling incased her chest, and her breaths were shallow and panicked. Chase looked at her and grinned maliciously.

"Home sweet home." He whispered.

He got out of the car and grabbed Freddie's broken wrist pulling her roughly across the car and out after him. She cried out despite herself, the pain overwhelming. Chase only laughed darkly and dragged her towards the shack.

When they entered the broken down shack, it was dark and dreary despite the perforated roof. Freddie took a deep breath, the air was damp and musty and it made her feel sick. She was about to make some snide comment about the light when a kerosene lantern flickered into life, bringing to light something… amazing.

"My baby." Freddie whispered, pulling her arm away from Chase with surprising strength, not even noticing the pain. She crossed the shack in two large steps.

There he was, he was perfect, and she would recognize him anywhere. His cheeks were full and rosy; his lips pouted in the way baby's lips do when they cry. His hair was the same white blonde of his father, but his eyes… they were just like hers, green and sparkling with tears.

Freddie wanted to reach out and take him into her arms, but she couldn't move. The tears poured down her cheeks, he was alive… he was hers. He pulled himself to his feet with the slates of his crib and reached out towards her. She knew it was impossible, but for just a moment she was sure he knew her. Freddie reached back to him and pulled him into her arms, pressing kisses all over his beautiful little face.

"My baby." She sobbed, squeezing him to her tenderly. Despite the circumstances of the reunion, a warmth filled Freddie, and everything seemed a little less bad.

Something wasn't right, Reid had looked everywhere he could think of, he had called Freddie's cell, called her parents house, called her parents cell, called every person he had ever heard of her associating with. Freddie had simply disappeared. Reid stepped into his dorm and sunk down on to his bed. Freddie was gone… Reid's hands began to shake. Reid and Freddie, he thought about their relationship, the ups and downs… mostly down. The rollercoaster that was Freddie Ackerman, he had hated her, he had loved her, he had wanted her, and there had been times when he genuinely wanted to kill her. There was only one thing he had never wanted from her, he had never wanted Freddie to be gone. He had never wanted her to be so far away that he couldn't reach her.

He had never wanted anyone else, not really.

Reid reached under his pillow and pulled out a faded picture. It was bent and torn in places, but he could still see her face. She had been fifteen when it was taken, her hair was frizzy and she had the figure of a twelve-year-old boy, but she was still Freddie. She hadn't been one of those girls who got to high school and had it all figured out. She had been awkward, she snorted when she laughed. She was perfect in her imperfections. He had adored every imperfection, because they made her so uniquely Freddie. She was a supernova, and in her absence, Reid's world was a black hole. He could say that she made his life, but the sentiment wasn't nearly deep enough to express his feelings for her. She had made his life, but more than that, Freddie Ackerman was his life.

"I love you." He whispered to the fade picture.

He couldn't deny it, and he couldn't ignore it. He needed Freddie, he would be what she needed, he would find her, and he would make it right, all of it.

A knock came from his door, startled; Reid got to his feet and opened the door when he reached it. Something crashed into him; he realized it was Freddie in time to catch her. She was unconscious and deathly pale. He looked up at the door and his blood began to boil.

"Chase." Reid growled, he struggled slightly with the limp weight of Freddie, there was something unnatural about her sleep, and he was plagued with fear as he tried to focus on his adversary.

"Hello Garwin." Chase said with a wicked smile. "I thought I'd get her back to you, I figured you'd be concerned."

"What did you do to her?" Reid demanded.

"Oh don't worry, it's only fatal."

"I'll kill you, if anything happens to her, I swear to God I'll kill you." Reid promised, his voice crackling with energy.

"Death threats, really? Garwin, I expected something some colorful suggestions of what I could do to myself." Chase taunted.

"You're a bastard."

"That's technically true."

"What did you do to her?" Reid demanded again, his voice shaking, he lifted her into his arms cradling her to his chest protectively.

"I placed a curse on her, obviously." Chase drawled, in a bored tone. "And unless you will me your power to me by sun down, she will die… and so will you son."

"My what?"

"Your son Garwin, keep up." Chase said, snapping his fingers impatiently.

"I don't have a son." Reid said confused.

"Wow, do you two share cue cards or something, because she said the exact same thing." Chase asked in feigned wonderment. "Here's the down low, Freddie had a baby a year and a half ago, you're the baby daddy. Freddie thought the baby died, but really my father brilliantly kidnapped him, and handed this little bombshell over to me with his dying breath, and now I'm callously using it to my advantage. Caught up?"

"I don't believe you." Reid whispered his face white with shock.

"Really," Chase said in exasperation. "You two need some new material. Give me something to go on; it's hard to be an evil mastermind when you're working with such crappy writing. Get with program, I have the girl and the baby, you have your power. You have the rest of the day to decide which is more important to you."

Chase reached forward and pulled the door shut, leaving a stunned Reid in his wake. Freddie stirred against his chest, bringing him back to the real world. He looked down at her torn between love and loathing. She opened bleary eyes and looked up at him, first confused, then relieved, then terrified. She looked around the room panicked struggling out of his arms.

"Where is he? Where's my baby." She asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can't lose him again."

"I have a son?" Reid demanded, Freddie looked up at him and her face drained of the little color it had. Rage boiled inside him, she had kept this from him. He wanted to shake her, he wanted to hurt her. He punched his wall angrily. "How could you not tell me something like this?"

"I was weak." Freddie admitted, her voice shaking. "I thought I was protecting you from knowledge that would just bring you pain. I thought my… our baby was dead. I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the only thing that matters now is getting him back."

"The only thing that matters?" Reid asked condescendingly. "Who are you? I don't even know you anymore."

Freddie looked down ashamed.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Reid, but he has my baby. I can't fight him, he's too strong… I need you… I need your help." Freddie pleaded, reaching out for his hand, but he pulled it away. "You can hate me if you want, I can take it… I deserve it. But save my baby, I'm begging you."

"Of course I'm going to save him, he's _my_ son." Reid said coldly "But you'd better believe I'm going to hate you."

He glared at her in silence for a long while.

"I can take it." Freddie whispered.

"I can't." Reid replied.

Reid studied her face, his anger subsiding, he glanced past her at his desk clock. It was 1pm, time was slipping away, and he couldn't hate her now. He had one day left with her, and odds were only one of them wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. He'd hated her enough times when she didn't deserve it, he could forgive her now. He pulled her to him pressing his lips tenderly to hers.

"I love you Freddie, no matter what happens today, I want you to remember that." Reid whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." Freddie whispered sadly. A feeling of foreboding stirred within her, and she knew that there would be no happy ending. She squeezed Reid tightly, he loved her, and she loved him, and for a moment nothing else had to matter.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	18. The Last Day

2:45 p.m.

Time was running out. But Reid couldn't bring himself to care. She was in his arms, her eyes staring into his. They had both changed since the last time he held her like this. He had lost her faith in her, and she lost her faith in everything else. It really didn't matter anymore, though. When you only have hours to live, you grab on to the thing that matters most. You don't let them go. It doesn't matter who lied, who hurt who, who doesn't deserve forgiveness. In the end, all that matters is the love.

"I wish I could take it all back." Reid whispered, brushing Freddie's dark hair from her face.

"All of it?" She replied, quirking her eyebrow. Reid laughed, despite the circumstances.

"Okay, maybe not all of it." He admitted. Freddie smiled and pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and breathed deep the strawberry scent of her hair. The taste of salty tears reached his lips. He brushed them away from her cheeks. He wanted to pretend a little longer. He wanted to cling to her just a little while longer.

"What are we going to do?" Freddie whispered, her voice shaking. Reid opened his eyes and studied her face in silence. She had changed so much, and while she wasn't perfect, while she was really seriously screwed up, he really loved her. He always would.

"We're not going to do anything." Reid said slowly, knowing she wouldn't like his plan. "I'm going to go and give Chase what he wants."

Freddie pulled away and looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." She snapped. She grabbed his face with her uninjured hand, her eyes bore fiercely into his, burning with strength. "You will do no such thing. You will not die for me. You are my world Reid, if I lose you I won't survive it."

"Freddie." He interrupted. "You will survive, you're strong. And our baby will need you."

"No, he'll need you." Freddie argued. "I will not let that psycho take you from me. I will not let my son grow up not knowing you. You and our baby are coming out of this alive."

"You'll die if I don't give him what he wants!" Reid replied heatedly.

"I'll die if I lose you." Freddie said calmly. "This way our son only loses one parent."

"Freddie."

"This isn't negotiable Reid."

3:45 p.m.

They were wasting time. Reid knew he couldn't make her see reason. The only thing to do was double cross her. Save her against her death wish.

"Let's go save our son." Reid conceded, hoping she would leave it at that. He would do what needed to be done, whether she wanted him to or not.

Reid healed her wrist before they left the dorm. They drove in silence other than Freddie's whispered directions. The sun was sinking in the sky and as it descended, Reid's panic rose. She couldn't die. He couldn't lose her. He reached over taking her hand into his own. He didn't want to let go, not ever. He wanted to cling to her for the rest of his life, no matter how short it may be.

"This is it." Freddie whispered. Reid turned onto the dirt road following it down until they stopped in front of a decrepit old house that sagged with years. Reid recognized it as the old Putnam home front; they weren't far from the burned remains of the Putnam Barn. Reid put Tyler's Hummer into park and looked over at Freddie.

"You ready?"He asked as he stared at her, trying to memorize her face. She glanced over at him, her fear evident in her eyes.

"No." She admitted then grabbed the door handle. "Let's go."

5:50 p.m.

Time is running out. Together they walked into the rundown shack. The kerosene lamp burned dimly, casting murky shadows across the room. Chase sat in a rocking chair beside the crib, rocking slowly. A sleeping baby in his arms.

"You two sure took your time getting here." Chase sneered. "I assume you've reached the conclusion that you can't win."

Freddie pulled her hand free of Reid's and ran towards Chase, pulling the baby from his grasp. He didn't try to stop her, he just kept rocking. He smirked as Freddie pressed desperate kisses to the child's face. Reid glanced over at Chase before walking over to Freddie, pulling her into his arms and stroking the baby's soft pink cheek.

"He's perfect." Reid whispered.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this tender moment, I feel I should point out that the sun is setting." Chase said loudly. Reid looked out the warped window as the sun slowly from the sky. He looked into Freddie's eyes and kissed her one last time.

"Chase Collins, I will you my—"Reid said slowly, but he was cut off.

"No!"Freddie yelled in panic. She stepped between Chase and Reid. Her back turned to the evil man, the baby she lost once already, clutched to her chest. She pushed the baby into Reid's arms. "I won't let you do this. I can't lose you again."

As the sun sank behind the horizon, Freddie fell to the ground.

Dead.

* * *

**I know**** it's a cruel way to end a chapter... Especially since I'm a completely horrible person who hasn't updated in beyond forever. But if anyone out there is still reading this story, let me know and I'll continue!**

**midnightfarie**


	19. One Moment More

"Freddie!" Reid yelled in horror as she collapsed. He sunk beside her, clutching their child in once arm and brushing her dark curls out of her face. Her expression was peaceful and she might have been asleep if it weren't for her pallor. The ever present blush had faded from her rosy cheeks. Her chest was still, not stirred by breath. There was no flicker of life in her.

Freddie Ackerman was gone.

"Pity." Chase sneered from his rocker. "I thought for sure you'd save her. What a waste. She really was something, wasn't she Reid?"

Reid's hand froze over her cheek and began to shake with rage. "Bring her back." He demanded his voice low and dangerous.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Chase asked with a cutting laugh.

"Because you wouldn't waste a winning hand." Reid replied, sitting the baby down beside Freddie and straightening up. "Now bring her back!"

"Oh, Reid, you know I won't do that." Chase replied.

"Why not?" Reid demanded.

"Because I want you to hurt, I want you to beg, and then I want you do what we both know you'll have to do. I want your power Reid. And you're running out of time. If I don't bring her back soon, she'll be gone forever." Reid charged Chase, tackling him as the rocker snapped beneath the weight of two grown men. Reid drove his fist into Chase's face. But Chase only cackled madly. "You never were the brightest brother Garwin. Too rash for your own good."

"Bring her back." Reid yelled, blinded by rage.

"Will me your power." Chase countered. Reid released him and got to his feet. He looked back at the two people who meant the world to him, one living and one dead. But both could live.

"Alright." Reid consented. "But first, bring her back."

Chase sat up, wiping the blood from his face. "As an act of good faith." Chase agreed.

Freddie moaned softly and Reid ran to her side. He pulled her into his chest and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Reid?" She whispered in confusion. Reid pressed the blond child into her arms and kissed her once again.

"I won't lose you Freddie." He replied. "I will always save you."

"This is sweet and all, but it's time you did your part." Chase interrupted. Reid refused to look away from Freddie's blue eyes.

"You will never touch her again." Reid said. "I'll make sure of that."

"Just will me your power already." Chase snapped impatiently.

"You know, you can't kill another member of the covenant. That's why you didn't do anything to my son." Reid said slowly.

"So sue me, I bluffed." Chase replied. "It made things more dramatic."

"You can't hurt my son; he was born into the covenant." Reid whispered as the pieces slowly feel into place.

"Reid?" Freddie said softly her forehead crinkled as she tried to follow things she had no way of understanding. Reid pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I love you Freddie." He whispered and then so low that only she could hear. "I will _you_ my power."

"No!" Chase screamed in rage as thunder crackled and lightening flashed across the sky. Reid rose up into the air as his eyes flooded with black. Energy rippled around him in a powerful current. The energy ripped away from him and shot straight into Freddie's chest. She gasped in surprise and pain as her eyes shifted to black and Reid dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"This isn't over!" Chase snarled as he vanished in a wave of crackling energy. Dazed and weakened, Freddie crawled over to Reid's side.

"Reid." She whispered. She grabbed his hand and clutched it to her chest. "Don't be dead. Please, don't leave me." Her heart pounded in her ears as she leaned her head against his chest. She couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her own heart. "I love you Reid Garwin." She whispered desperately, pressing a kiss to his still lips. "Come back to me."

Still he didn't stir. She pressed a shaking hand to his throat to feel for a pulse. She felt nothing. Despair crashed over her.

And then she felt it. Faint, but definitely there. The steady pounding of a heartbeat.

She cried out with joy as she pressed another kiss to his lips. They still didn't respond, but they would eventually. She wasn't sure how she was going to get him out of here. She didn't have her phone and she would not leave his side. But then a sound from behind her made her start. She looked over her shoulder to find Tyler in the doorway, flanked by Reid's two other friends Pogue and Caleb.

"Freddie?" Tyler said, his eyes taking in the scene with obvious confusion.

"Help him." Freddie begged. The three boys were instantly at Reid's side.

"He's still alive." Pogue said as he pulled his hand away from Reid's throat. Caleb's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's not possible." Caleb whispered. "We all felt the shift in power. He willed it away. You can't live through that."

Pogue shrugged to indicate that he didn't have any answers. "Can or can't, he's alive."

Tyler knelt in front of Freddie, and cupped her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. He didn't have to ask to know the baby in her arms was hers by the way she clutched him so protectively. And the blond hair made it clear who the father was.

"Freddie?" Tyler whispered, in his soothing voice. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"There was a guy, named Chase. He wanted something from Reid and he used me against him." Freddie whispered numbly.

"Reid willed his power to Chase." Tyler told the others, his expression horrified.

"No." Freddie interrupted. "He didn't."

"But." Tyler started.

"He willed it to me." Freddie explained. Silence fell across the old shack as all eyes turned on her.

"That's not possible." Caleb whispered in disbelief.

"Maybe that's why it didn't kill him." Pogue pointed out.

"Now's not the time to try to figure this out." Tyler said, taking charge probably for the first time ever. "Right now what matters is keeping Reid alive."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**midnightfarie**


	20. Slipped Away

Freddie held Reid's hand tightly in her own, as if to tether him to life. They were in a spare bedroom in Caleb's house. The other three boys huddled by the door whispering urgently with Caleb's mother. Freddie brushed Reid pale hair off his forehead and studied his peaceful expression. He was alive but nonresponsive.

Freddie could make out bits of the conversation behind her. They were at a loss as to why he was still breathing and they had no idea as to what they could do. Freddie's heart ached as Reid slipped further away from her with each passing moment. He looked so serene as if only sleeping, but Freddie knew better. To say he was half dead would be generous. He was barely alive, the strings holding him to life losing their grip. Freddie shook with silent tears.

Reid had always been the one person who could make her cry. He was the only one who had enough of her heart to break it. She squeezed his hand so tight her own fingers ached and laid her head to rest on his chest. She could hear the feeble wavering beat of his heart, playing her its last serenade.

Then she heard nothing at all.

Freddie wanted to scream, to hit something, but more than anything she wanted it to stop hurting. She continued to hold his hand and her head remained on his chest. She tried to will away the pain, she tried to forget everything. She wanted it to go away, all of it.

"He's dead." Freddie whispered calmly, the words burned in her throat like fire. Silence rippled across the room.

Tyler ran to his friends' bedside and shook Reid desperately. Reid's head lulled lifelessly. Freddie pulled her hand from his and straightened to her feet. As the Covenant gathered round the bed, Freddie slipped from the room.

She wandered down the hall until she came to a door cracked slightly open. She gently pushed it open. A small body slept peacefully in the middle of a large bed. Freddie crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around the blond child. He nestled into her as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

She couldn't really say how long she stayed that way, with her son wrapped securely in her arms, but after a long time sleep eased away the pain. The escape was only temporary and the pain returned with consciousness.

She opened her eyes to the precious face of a sleeping child, and her throat tightened painfully. Reid was no longer with her, he wasn't coming back. Part of her wondered where his body was, but she didn't really want to know. Slowly she eased herself to her feet. The movement caused the little boy to stir in his sleep. A fresh wave of pain crashed on Freddie's wounded heart. She heard the door squeak open behind her. She turned around to see a beaming Tyler. He crossed the room in two strides wrapping Freddie in a bear hug.

"We did it." He said as he released her.

"Did what?" She asked.

"Reid, he's alive… he's okay." Tyler explained, Freddie's eyes widened and her heart filled with hope.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

Tyler grabbed Freddie's hand and led her down the hall to the guest room from the night before. Freddie reached tentatively for the knob looking to Tyler for reassurance and slowly pushed open the door. She gasped, for there he was, asleep in his bed his cheeks full of color and his chest rising and falling with each steady breath.

Freddie raced to his side and plastered his face with kisses and tears.

"Mmmm… Now that's how I like to wake up!" Reid mumbled as he opened his eyes. His eyes slowly focused on her face and his grin faded. Confusion filled his eyes and he glanced over at Tyler.

"Reid?" Freddie's stomach plummeted as he pushed her away.

"Who are you?" Reid asked.

"It's me, Freddie." Freddie replied, reaching for his hand. He pulled it back.

"I'm sorry… but I've never seen you before in my life." Reid insisted.

* * *

**I know it has been ages, and I know it's a short chapter. Sorry for both.**

**If anyone is still reading and wants me to continue, let me know.**

**midnightfarie**


End file.
